


My Sweet Chocolate

by BigKiss130



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKiss130/pseuds/BigKiss130
Summary: Ji Hoon has decided to prepare a surprise that Seong Wu will not be ready to forget anytime soon.





	My Sweet Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So this time is an entirely Ongwink story ! (yeah~!) I tried to make it sexy and cute so the two different parts are completly different. I hope you enjoy it anyways. By the way, thanks for reading and leaving kudos for my stories ! It means a lot to me haha.

" I don't know what to do anymore. He totally ignores me. "

"It's not that he ignores you, it's just that there are far too many girls who harass him and he has to flee them."

Today is Valentine's Day. Ji Hoon, who liked to be romantic, had made chocolates for Seong Wu, who had been his boyfriend since four years now. However today was also the day he hated the most.

Seeing Seong Wu walking quietly alone in the campus was impossible. He was so popular (especially by its unparalleled beauty) that there wasn't a moment when a horde of hysterical students, who tried again and again to take his heart, didn't follow him. Ji Hoon knew that he had no choice but to watch from afar his boyfriend being constantly courted. The worst being that everyone knew they were dating. In fact, it seemed hard to believe that the two young men were dating each other. One was extremely popular and known to be someone very open and funny while the other was rather shy and cold to others. This didn't prevent people from flirting with him. He was a little upset that Seong Wu wasn't reacting to the advances others were making. While Ji Hoon came to give a lesson to those who approached his boyfriend too closely, the latter did nothing special and just smiled while taking the hand of the youngest to go away. He supposed that it wasn't really in Seong Wu's nature to be jealous or maybe Ji Hoon was a bit too possessive.

" I'm starving. I'm going to buy sandwiches, do you want one? "

" Yes please. "

"Ok, I'll come back then. "

Woojin then left the room, leaving a depressed Ji Hoon behind him. After all, he knew very well that one thing that could cheer up his best friend was, after Seong Wu, food.  
While Ji Hoon scrolled through the multiple photos of his couple on his cell phone to see the one he could see only tonight in their apartment, he heard the window open. When he turned his head, Seong Wu entered unobtrusively and closed the passage he had taken behind him.

"Ah ... ah ... Luckily there's nobody here ... I can't ..." Seong Wu sighed breathlessly.

"Hey hyung. "

Seong Wu turned around and saw Ji Hoon looking at him with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Hey baby." He greeted him with a kiss on his lips. " What are you doing ? "

He leaned forward a bit and grabbed Ji Hoon's cell phone. A smile appeared on his face as he saw what was on the screen.

"I'm pretty handsome on these pictures." Seong Wu laughed as he scrolled past them.

"Hmm. "

Ji Hoon rested his chin on his hand and looked away to the opposite side of the room. Feeling that something was wrong, Seong Wu pulled a chair from behind him and sat on it.

"What's wrong Ji Hoonie? You sulk ? "

" No. "

Seong Wu ran a hand through his hair, thinking about what could be annoying his boyfriend. When he remembered all the events of the day he began to panic and then gently stroked Ji Hoon's back.

"Baby, I'm sorry. You know I can't help it. Hey look at me Ji Hoonie. "

However, Ji Hoon doesn't even obey him. Seong Wu knew that it was very difficult to comfort the youngest when he was in this state. If most couples could argue in this kind of situation, Seong Wu couldn't help but find how adorable he was. They had never quarreled since they went out together.

Seong Wu decided to fold his ears and then tap Ji Hoon's shoulder to get his attention.

"Ji Hoonie look at me ~"

"What? "

Ji Hoon looked at him finally and couldn't help but let out a small laugh before he looked back seriously.

"Which one should I unfold first? ~ "

"Right," he sighed.

Seong Wu unfolded his right ear which caused a second laugh from Ji Hoon.

"Do I have to do the same thing on the other side? "

" Go ahead." He answered, an involuntary smile on his lips.

And that's what he did. Ji Hoon finally laughed and gave him one of his beautiful smiles that revealed his perfect white teeth. He felt very lucky to have taken the heart of the most beautiful boy of all the students of the university.

"Come on, what's wrong? "

"You know what's wrong hyung." He retorted, resting his head on his shoulder.

Seong Wu slid a hand under Ji Hoon's table and stroked his thigh. Ji Hoon moaned at this touch and then bowed his head to hide his cheeks which turned pink.

"What can I do to be forgiven? Tell me what you want baby. "

He began kissing his neck while nibbling and sucking on his skin. Ji Hoon's breathing became more and more irregular as Seong Wu touched him. His boyfriend knew perfectly well that he was very easily excited, especially when they were in places where anyone could see them at any moment. If that were to happen, they wouldn't be particularly embarrassed by that. Everyone would know that Ji Hoon belonged to him and he belonged to Ji Hoon.

"Ah ... Seong Wu ... someone could come back soon and- ah! "

Seong Wu had bitten his skin so fiercely that he felt as if he was bleeding. But he loved it when his boyfriend was rough and dominant as he was now.

"Baby, sit on daddy's lap." Seong Wu ordered, turning to Ji Hoon.

Ji Hoon obeyed Seong Wu's order and settled on his thighs and spread his legs to allow him to get closer to his body. Seong Wu already felt an erection starting to grow when Ji Hoon rubbed his pelvis to his.

"Baby, you're beautiful even when you're angry." Seong Wu complimented.

"Thank you Daddy. "

"Daddy really wants to fuck you now but the others are coming back. "

"Daddy ..."

Ji Hoon's eyes had become glassy and wet, revealing some tears. Seong Wu felt his own erection grow more and more. He loved, even adored, to see Ji Hoon crying with pleasure.

"Baby stop crying. You know that Daddy can't control himself when you cry. "

To make matters worse, Ji Hoon simulated penetration by pressing his hips on his cock. Seong Wu moaned and put his hands on Ji Hoon's thighs.

"Baby. Stop."

Ji Hoon approached his lips to Seong Wu's ear and pulled the lobe between his teeth.

"Ji Hoon doesn't want Daddy to leave." He murmured a small smile on his lips.

Suddenly the bell rang, breaking the torrid atmosphere that had settled between them. They kept looking at each other without paying attention to the many footsteps that were getting closer and closer.

"Don't come until I tell you. If you do, you know what's waiting for you, right Ji Hoonie?" He warned after kissing him.

"Okay Daddy. Ji Hoon promises to be a good boy. "

"So obedient to Daddy. Daddy is very lucky to have a good boy. "

They kissed one last time before Seong Wu left the room through the same window through which he had entered. Ji Hoon sighed and put his glasses up on his nose and corrected the few gray strands that had fallen on his forehead. He cleared his throat, trying to find a more or less normal tone before taking out his stuff for his class. Woojin appeared a few seconds later, two sandwiches in his hands, and approached his best friend.

"Sorry, there was a huge line and it was the last two that remained." He told him, completely out of breath.

"Hmm. "

"Hey why are you so close to your table? And your cheeks are all red, are you okay ? "

" Shut up. "

Ji Hoon then grabbed one of the sandwiches that Woojin had brought back and slipped it into his bag. Woojin didn't even complain because he was used to his bad temper. He could only return to his place without taking a last look at his best friend.

 

...

 

The fifty minutes seemed like hours until the bell rang the end of class. Woojin left before, leaving Ji Hoon to go home alone, his bag in front of him to hide the hump that had created his erection. But as he walked out of the campus, he could see Seong Wu's beautiful figure leaning against a wall.

"Hyung? You didn't go home ? "

"Oh Ji Hoonie! "

Suddenly, Seong Wu stooped down and placed one of his hands under Ji Hoon's thighs and the other under his back, now carrying him in bridal style in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing ?! "

"I'll take you home." He answered with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes okay, but like this ? "

" And why not ? Do you want me to let you walk so that everyone can see your cock standing proudly in your pants? "

Defeated, Ji Hoon turned his head away and squeezed his bag against him. Seong Wu laughed and started to walk. Ji Hoon remained silent all the way, avoiding all the eyes of the various passers-by who crossed their path. Sometimes he could hear Seong Wu greet some of them by briefly bowing his head. Ji Hoon preferred to close his eyes to erase the shame he felt at that moment. He eventually fell asleep in the arms of the oldest he heard sneer.

"Baby, we're home. "

"Hmm. "

Seong Wu carried Ji Hoon without a problem on his shoulder and then searched for the key of their apartment in his pocket to open the door. After a few minutes, they finally went inside.

With their shoes and jackets taken off, Seong Wu took Ji Hoon in his arms to their bedroom.

What Seong Wu didn't know was that during all this time, Ji Hoon had planned a surprise for him. He had taken advantage of this moment of silence to repeat his plan in his head.  
" Let the game begins." Ji Hoon encouraged himself mentally.

"Hey hyung." He started, hugging Seong Wu from behind.

"What is it baby? "

"Ji Hoon feels lonely. Ji Hoon needs Daddy's attention." He moaned, undoing little by little each button of his boyfriend's shirt.

Seong Wu turned around and grabbed Ji Hoon by the waist before kissing him. He didn't even take the time to start tenderly as he quickly shoved his tongue inside the mouth of the youngest. Ji Hoon managed to remove his top and pushed him onto the bed, positioning himself above him.

"Ji Hoon has a surprise for Daddy. "

"Hmm ? "

Ji Hoon stood up and opened the drawer of the nightstand to pull out a small box. He removed the cover to reveal two pairs of handcuffs.

"Baby. What're you going to do ?" Seong Wu asked firmly.

"Daddy has to put these handcuffs. "

Seong Wu sighed and then extended his wrists to Ji Hoon. The latter smiles before attaching him to the bed so that his arms are stretched backwards on either side of his head. Satisfied, Ji Hoon straightened up and got off the bed to settle on the white chair that was right in front of the bed. Without letting go of Seong Wu's gaze, he began loosening the tie of his uniform before throwing it on the ground. His hands then went down, at a horribly slow pace, according to Seong Wu, undoing each button of his shirt. Ji Hoon saw Seong Wu's breathing quicken, which made him smile. He quickly untied the belt of his pants and soon dropped it at the same time as his pants and boxer, finally releasing his erection that tortured him for so long. Ji Hoon placed his hand around it and then began to touch himself, making long movements of up and down.

"Ah ... ah ... Daddy ..." he moaned while continuing to masturbate.

Suddenly he heard loud metal noises echoing in the room. Ji Hoon then opened his eyes glassy and wet by the pleasure to see Seong Wu force on the handcuffs to free himself.

Ji Hoon decided it was time to move on to the next step. From his bag he pulled out the famous little box of chocolates that he had planned to give to Seong Wu earlier that day. He seized one that began to melt on contact with his skin. Ji Hoon climbed onto the bed and straddled over Seong Wu who was frustrated to not being able to touch the youngest.

"Ji Hoon wanted to give that to Daddy. "

Ji Hoon placed the delicacy between his teeth and then approached Seong Wu to finally kiss him. The chocolate melted slowly inside their mouths, spreading its aroma. Ji Hoon stuffed his tongue into Seong Wu's mouth and explored it, trying to collect the few remains that had stuck inside.

"Baby, take off these handcuffs." Seong Wu gasped.

"Daddy must be patient." He replied, beginning to take off his last clothes.

When Ji Hoon finally released his erection, Seong Wu let out a long sigh of relief. His cock stood proudly in front of the amused face of Ji Hoon who touched it. Maybe it was because of the situation but Ji Hoon felt like his dick was bigger than usual. Basically, Seong didn't have a "huge" one but it was more "above average". He didn't show off and never even point it out. Seong Wu wasn't that kind of pretentious man who said to have the most impressive and that's what he liked about him. Ji Hoon could be proud of being his first time and for two inexperienced young men, who were eighteen and twenty-two years old at the time, their first time had been incredible compared to some stories they had read on the internet. Ji Hoon recalls that Seong Wu, for the first time, was in no way tender and timid in his actions. He remembers perfectly the pain he felt the next day at the level of his whole body. Fortunately it had happened during the summer holidays otherwise Seong Wu would have been forced to carry him to high school. Since then, nothing had changed. His boyfriend was always merciless to him. Ji Hoon was pretty sure that no one could stand what the eldest was putting him through almost every night when they were not tired.

Ji Hoon licked the precome that was beginning to come out, while continuing to look at Seong Wu. Then he introduced the head inside his mouth. Ji Hoon sucked it, running his tongue all around and causing a delicious moan from his boyfriend, who was struggling not to give thrusts.

"Oh fuck... JiHoon ..." he sighed, eyes closed.

When Ji Hoon could reach full length in his mouth, Seong Wu could no longer restrain himself and gave a thrust. Ji Hoon coughed but, knowing that he could bear, continued his movements. Then the youngest got up and came this time to sit on Seong Wu's abdomen. He lifted his ass a bit and guided Seong Wu's cock to his entrance. Once only his head touched his hole, Ji Hoon released the type of groan Seong Wu adored. The latter opened his eyes and looked at him harshly while forcing the handcuffs again.

"Come on Ji Hoonie, release Daddy right now." He ordered.

"Okay. "

No sooner had he released Seong Wu the latter put his hands on Ji Hoon's waist and push himself violently inside him. The youngest let out a cry of surprise and then let loose , throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Only moans and "Daddy" managed to cross the barrier of his lips. His movements accompanied each thrusts of Seong Wu in perfect synchronization. Suddenly, Seong Wu decided that it was time to put Ji Hoon back in his place and reversed their positions without ever withdrawing. Ji Hoon put his arms around Seong Wu's neck and spread his legs a little further. Seong Wu "destroyed" him without mercy and didn't even pay attention to Ji Hoon's complaints.

"Daddy!" Ji Hoon shouted when Seong Wu managed to touch his prostate.

Seong Wu came to kiss him savagely while continuing to abuse his prostate. Ji Hoon clung desperately to him and tried somehow to respond to his kiss.

"Baby ... I'm coming. "

Seong Wu freed himself in Ji Hoon who soon followed. He retired and then took the youngest in his arms, squeezing him against his chest.

"Hey Ji Hoonie. Thank you. "

" Why ? "

"Your surprise was ... fantastic. Even if I'm going to have nice marks around my wrists. "

"But you liked it? "

" I loved it. "

They smiled, then fell asleep peacefully, their bodies still hot against each other.

 

...

 

"Mind the step. "

"I know our apartment, Seong Wu."

Seong Wu laughed a bit while continuing to guide Ji Hoon, his hands covering his eyes. A year later, to be forgiven, he decided that it was his turn to surprise his boyfriend. And for a surprise, he had prepared an excellent one. Seong Wu was now working as a arts teacher in one of the city's high schools while Ji Hoon was still a student. However, they were still living together in their apartment even though Seong Wu had started looking at some houses not far from the city center.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispered as he pulled his hands away.

When Ji Hoon opened his eyes, his mouth opened. He never thought that Seong Wu could put so much effort in something. He had set the table so sophisticatedly that he wondered if they were really at their appartment. Candles and roses were placed everywhere on the furniture coloring them with a beautiful red color. The sweet aroma of the scented candles reached his nostrils and made him smile.

"It's sublime Seong Wu." he congratulated, continuing to look around him.

" Glad that you like it." He smiled, admiring his own work.

"And what is the occasion? "

" Come with me. "

Seong Wu took Ji Hoon's hand and dragged him to their living room. They stopped in the middle of the large white carpet. Rose petals were scattered over it, forming a kind of circle in which he guided Ji Hoon.

"Don't interrupt me, okay? "

"Hmm. "

Seong Wu smiles and then grasps Ji Hoon's hands in his.

"We have been in a relationship for five years now. I am currently living by your side the most beautiful life I have dreamed of for so long. I will never be able to live without you and not being with you is really a torture for me. Every moment that we spend together, I cherish and grave it in my heart. If there was a way to keep you close to me all the time, I would give anything to make it happen. I love you so much Park Ji Hoon and I will love you forever. "

Suddenly, Seong Wu knelt in front of him and pulled out a small box. Ji Hoon's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. Tears began to come to his eyes and his cheeks were slowly colored with pink when he unveiled a beautiful ring.

"I can't imagine my life without you. I want to be with you for the rest of our life. Maybe you find that a bit early and I will understand but ... Ji Hoon ... I love you. I love you so much. Would you marry me ? "

The tears ran down Ji Hoon's cheeks and a huge smile formed on his face.

" Yes ! Yes Seong Wu!" He answered, shaking his head quickly.

Seong Wu stood up and kissed Ji Hoon passionately before slipping the ring on his finger and hugging him again.

"Seong Wu, I'm so happy. This is the most beautiful surprise for a Valentine's Day. "

"And wait for many others." He replied, putting his forehead against Ji Hoon's.

" I look forward to seeing them. "

 

THE END.


End file.
